Acide
by Ophliz
Summary: 'Tu as fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mon très cher père, à mon sujet et à celui des dragons principalement. Mais l'une d'elles fut plus grande que toutes les autres.' Film, Nul respect du scénario défini dans celui-ci. Merci de prendre en compte que le titre n'aura peut-être jamais de logique, en fonction de ma motivation à écrire la suite de ce presque-drabble.


Pour me faire pardonner auprès de mes reviewers sur "My broken Worlds", avec les faux espoirs d'un chapitre rapide, voici un petit One-Shot écrit durant une longue journée d'ennui dans une voiture sur une route du Nord de la France.

Bonne lecture !

Ophliz

* * *

 **Acide**

« Harold ? »

Pas de réaction. Juste le silence.

« Harold ! »

Mais malgré l'insistance de l'immense roux, personne ne daigne lui répondre.

« HAROLD !

\- Dégage. »

L'immense Stoïck la Brute, le viking le plus fort et le plus courageux de Beurk ne peut s'empêcher de trembler en entendant le ton tranchant et froid de l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'est son fils.

« Harold, soupire le plus âgé, descends, nous devons parler.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Peu à peu, la colère surpasse l'inquiétude dans l'esprit fermé du Vaste, qui commençait à être fatigué du comportement « immature » de son fils.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, Harold, et affrontes tes responsabilités. Tu do-

\- MES RESPONSABILITES ?! s'étrangla alors la voix juvénile. »

Un grand fracas résonna dans la pièce supérieure, le son caractéristique du bois se brisant avec force, alors que ce qui semblait être un coup de poing rageur fit trembler les murs de rondins.

« Tu oses, après quinze longues années, venir me faire la morale sur mes RESPONSABLITES ?! »

Le garçon, sous le coup de la colère, a dévalé la moitié du grand escalier de chêne pour se trouver un peu au-dessus de son père, la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard de son géniteur. Ses longues mains fines tremblaient, enserrant la rambarde de bois comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Que cherches-tu à me faire comprendre, Harold ?

\- QUE J'EN AI ASSEZ ! »

Un hurlement de désespoir.

Un appel désespéré, un dernier vœu. La dernière chance que l'adolescent offrait à son père de comprendre ses erreurs et de voir ce qu'il avait préféré ignorer ces quinze dernières années.

« J'en ai assez, reprit-il d'une voix rauque, plus douce, mais bien trop amère. Assez de n'être que le pâle reflet de ma défunte mère. »

Stoïck écarquilla les yeux, mais son fils ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, car il continuait déjà :

« Assez d'être le centre des moqueries de tout ce maudit village. »

A l'entrée de la bâtisse, Gueulfor arrêta son poing à quelques millimètres de la porte, avant de soupirer de lassitude. Alors le gamin avait fini par exploser…

« Assez de te voir me rejeter chaque jour un peu plus parce que je ne satisfais pas tes attentes. »

D'un seul coup, les nombreuses altercations familiales devant tout le village revinrent à l'esprit de l'imposant rouquin, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte à cette prise de conscience.

« Assez de m'inquiéter de mon bannissement proche à chaque nouvel incident. Assez de vivre dans la peur. Assez… Assez… J'en ai assez… »

Finalement, les paroles du fils frappèrent le père avec plus de force que jamais. Il se sentait soudainement si mal, si mauvais, si honteux… Mais qu'avait-il fait de son fils ces quinze dernières années ? Ou plutôt, que n'avait-il pas fait ?

Et c'est à ce moment que le jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas élevé décida de l'achever.

« J'en ai assez de survivre en enfer. »

Les deux orbes émeraudes emplis de larmes et de fureur, le garçon descendit les marches quatre à quatre et sortit par derrière, se précipitant sans un bruit vers la forêt qui recouvrait l'île. Laissant la maison empli d'une froide souffrance et son père figé dans l'incompréhension.

* * *

 _'Tu as fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mon très cher père, principalement à mon sujet malheureusement', songea l'adolescent alors qu'il survolait l'île de Beurk._

 _Son ami à écailler ronronna doucement, sentant son trouble. Les deux paires d'yeux vert se rencontrèrent, et un léger sourire, bien que légèrement amer, fleurit sur les lèvres pâles d'Harold._

 _'Mais une fut plus grande que les autres.'_

 _Il caressa avec tendresse l'encolure sombre de Krokmou, alors que le doux vent des hauteurs ébouriffait ses cheveux. Et les deux amis survolèrent le mer, disparaissant avec le soleil à l'horizon._

 _'Ce fut d'oublier que tu étais père justement'_

* * *

Plus jamais on ne revit Harold Horrib' Haddock et les Dragons au sein de l'archipel Viking.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Ou peut-être que non…**

* * *

Bravo à ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'ici et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bonne nuit !


End file.
